roalddahlfandomcom-20200213-history
Willy Wonka
Willy Wonka is a character in Roald Dahl's 1964 children's novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, its sequel Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, and the film adaptations of these books that followed. Personality He is, in every adaption, an incredibly intelligent, quirky,eccentric, man who works in a Chocolate Factory. He is known to act weird at times but still has a kind attitude towards people.He makes really tasty chocolate. In the 2005 film, he is described as emotionally detached, since his father was an extremely strict and misanthropic man who was against chocolate to incredible extents, and he was separated from his father at a very young age. This led him to be incapable of understanding the point in Charlie Bucket's family. piece of Three-Course-Dinner Gum that Wonka hadn't quite prepared. Veruca is rejected as a "bad egg" and falls down a garbage chute in the Chocolate Golden Egg Sorting Room; and Mike is shrunk to only a few inches in height after being transmitted by "Wonkavision", a broadcasting technology that can send objects through television instead of pictures. The Oompa-Loompas sing a song after each incident, describing that particular child's poor behavior. During the tour, Charlie and Grandpa Joe also succumb to temptation: they stay behind in the Bubble Room and secretly sample Fizzy Lifting Drinks. They begin floating skyward into the air and are nearly killed by a ceiling-mounted exhaust fan. To avoid this grisly fate, they burp repeatedly until they return to the ground. Afterwards, Wonka initially seems unaware of this incident. But when Charlie becomes the last remaining child on the tour, Wonka dismisses him and Grandpa Joe and leaves for his office. Grandpa Joe follows Wonka to ask about Charlie's lifetime supply of chocolate. Wonka angrily reveals that Charlie has violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks and therefore receives nothing. Now enraged Wonka dismisses them with a furious "Good Day!" Grandpa Joe is enraged and as they leave, he suggests to Charlie that he give his Gobstopper he receieved earlier to Slugworth in revenge. However Charlie cannot bring himself to hurt Wonka and returns the Gobstopper to him. Wonka then insists that he has won and begs his guest's forgiveness. He then reveals that "Slugworth" was actually an assistant who worked for him named Mr.Wilkinson. The offer to buy the gobstopper was part of a morality test for the Golden Ticket winners, and Charlie was the only one who passed. The trio enter the "Wonkavator", a multi-dimensional glass elevator which flies out of the factory. As they soar over the city, Wonka tells Charlie that his prize isn't just the chocolate but the factory itself; the Golden Ticket search was created to help Wonka find an honest child worthy to be his heir. Charlie and his family will live in the factory and take over its operation when Wonka retires. 2005 Film Wonka is portrayed by Johnny Depp in this remake. However many changes were put into the character: He acts childish due to his troubled childhood, and therefore does not take any interest in the kids. One day, Wonka informs the world of a contest, in which five Golden Tickets have been placed in five random Wonka Bars worldwide, and the winners will be given a full tour of the factory as well as a lifetime supply of chocolate, while one ticket holder will be given a special prize at the end of the tour. After all five of the tickets are found, Wonka greets Charlie and the other ticket holders outside the factory and leads the group into the facility. Throughout the movie Wonka has very embarrassing flashbacks to his troubled childhood. During the tour, Wonka tempts each of the bad children to disobey his orders with something related to their individual character flaws. Augustus is brainwashed by the chocolate river and begins drinking it until he overbalances and falls into the river and sucked into a pipe. After a fast boat ride, the tour then progresses to the Inventing Room, where Violet chews on an expiermental piece of gum against Wonka's orders. She then transforms into a large blueberry. Later on Veruca wants to buy a squirrel from the Nut room and when Wonka and her father refuse to get her one, she goes into the room herself. But as she goes to grab a squirrell, all other squirrels team up and throw her down the chute. Mr.Salt is later send down the chute. Later on they last two kids, Mike Teavee and Charlie Bucket, they enter the Wonkavator with him. Mike chooses to go to the Television room. Once there Wonka demonstrates his latest "Wonkavision" invention, which is deemingly impossible as he clearly has no clue about science and television technology works. When Mike tries to teach him so basics, he dismisses it as mumbling. He then proceeds to send a large bar of chocolate from one end of the room to another on a TV Screen. Mike gets furious when Wonka dismisses any other suggestionss to send through the teleporter and yells "Don't you even realise what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the World, and all you ever think about is Chocolate!!" Mike then teleports himself through the telporter and gets shrunken to a few inches. Charlie is therefore the only child left on the tour. Wonka then travels with Charlie and Grandpa Joe to Charlie's house and meets the family. He also requests that Charlie come live and work in the factory with him, and reveals that the purpose of the Golden Tickets and the tour was to make the "least rotten" child the heir of the factory itself, so he can have someone carry on his legacy when he gets too old. The only condition, however, is that Charlie must leave his family behind, since Wonka believes family is a hindrance to a chocolatier's creative freedom, due to his dentist father, Dr. Wilbur Wonka, denying his son candy simply because of the potential risk of his teeth. As a child, Wonka had headbraces and was the son of the City's most famous dentist. After secretly sampling some candy, Wonka was instantly hooked and ran away to follow his dreams. As his family is most important, Charlie refuses the offer. Wonka then falls into a state of emotional depression, which in turn makes life for Charlie's family much better. Wonka then returns to Charlie to seek advice and they travel to meet Wonka's estranged father. Wonka has an appointment while Charlie discovers that even though Wilbur was against his son's wishes of becoming a chocolatier, he has followed his son's success. Wilbur then realises that it is his son and calmly says "All these years and you haven't floss." Wonka replies with "Not Once" They both share a hug while Charlie watches with a smile. Afterwards Wonka repeats his offer to Charlie and he accepts as long as his family can come too. Charlie and Wonka then arrive at home in time for dinner and the camera pans out to reveal that the house is now inside the factory. An Oompa Loompa narrates that "one thing was absuluetly certain, life had never been sweeter." Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes